Otra Noche -TRADUCIDA-
by SaV21
Summary: Sam se encuentra en medio de un episodio depresivo y decide que es hora de irse. Hasta ahora, sólo la primera parte. Advertencia de suicidio: pensamientos suicidas y preparación. Por favor, no lea si esto lo desencadenará! Descargo de responsabilidad: por más encantador que sea, no tengo nada de esto.- TRADUCIDA-
1. capitulo 1

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

capítulo 1

Sam despertó. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho. No después de una noche de bebida o una botella de píldoras. Él sólo ... se despertó. Y se arrepintió.

Dean estaba dormido, lo que estaba bien por Sam. Agarró su sudadera y salió a correr. Se detuvo en un claro cerca del camino y sacó a su mejor amigo, al peor enemigo y su única salida a la paz. El cuchillo brillaba en el sol naciente mientras se sentaba, perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué estaba planeando? Sam no estaba realmente seguro. Sabía que unas pocas líneas a través de su pierna no serían suficientes hoy. ¿Y si fuera un poco más profundo? Sería más difícil de esconder, pero podría pensarlo otro día. Podría darle suficiente tiempo para no hacer todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza.

Sam se perdió en la sangre que fluye. Por un momento, no sintió nada. No había dolor, por dentro o por fuera. Y luego todo volvió a estrellarse. Evidentemente, hoy no había ido más allá de lo previsto. No estaba seguro de si debía o no sentirse aliviado. Limpiándose, se dirigió de nuevo al motel.

Dean, por supuesto, lo estaba esperando. Apenas echándole una mirada a su hermano, no sea que sus ojos demasiado expresivos lo traicionen, Sam reunió ropa limpia y se fue a bañar.

Mientras discutían el caso, una simple sal y quemadura de un fantasma adolescente malhumorado, Sam se encontró con ganas de escapar. Se excusó para investigar en la biblioteca y se encontró solo en un auto robado. No era Baby, y parecía que se estaba sujetando con la cinta adhesiva, ¿realmente importaría si terminaba su patética existencia al pasar por encima de una barandilla?

Sam decidió que no podía contar con que el auto hiciera el trabajo. Se detuvo en la farmacia en las afueras de la ciudad y compró tantas botellas de píldoras como pensó que le venderían. Luego fue a la farmacia justo dentro de la siguiente ciudad y repitió el proceso.

Sentado junto al único camino de montaña que podía encontrar sin altos muros, reconoció el tono de llamada a todo volumen desde su teléfono. Dean, por supuesto. ¿Cuánto mejor podría conseguir hoy? Respondió a la quinta llamada y trató de sonar bien. Estaba adivinando, obviamente, porque no había estado bien en más de lo que recordaba.

Pensó que estaba haciendo un trabajo decente cuando Dean aceptó su historia sobre la necesidad de una biblioteca más grande. No fue hasta que Baby se detuvo al lado que se dio cuenta de que Dean había rastreado su teléfono.

Todavía podía hacer esto, se dio cuenta Sam. Simplemente podía arrancar su auto y conducir y rezar para poder perder a Dean. Fue muy tentador. Podía correr, una vez más, y tal vez esta vez no jodería morir.

Pero Dean estaba allí. Su hermano mayor, su protector, su amigo, estaba sentado en Baby preocupado por Sam. Él simplemente no podía hacerle eso. No delante de él, por lo menos.

Se dio cuenta de que su única opción real había sido hacer que pareciera un accidente. Para lograr eso, iba a tener que hacer su mejor actuación.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sam se acercó a Baby y le dio las gracias a su hermano por haberlo rescatado de un auto averiado en medio de la nada. En silencio, oró para que Dean no decidiera interrogarlo demasiado.

Si eso significaba que Dean nunca tendría que saberlo, entonces él podría pasar una noche más.


	2. capitulo 2

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

capitulo 2

Sam estaba solo de nuevo. Dean parecía sospechar, pero accedió a ir a buscarles algo para cenar. Claramente su actuación fue imperfecta pero adecuada. Ojalá su hermano se tomara su tiempo; Sam necesitaba el espacio.

Había abandonado las botellas de analgésicos en el auto robado, preocupado de que Dean cuestionara sus compras. En cualquier caso, se dio cuenta de que no podía haberlos tomado de todos modos. Habrían aparecido en el informe de toxicología. Ocultar esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Su hermano sería capaz de darse cuenta si dejaba que un monstruo lo matara en una cacería o meterse en una pelea de borrachos solo llevaría a Dean a matar a un hombre inocente en venganza.

Existía unas pocas maneras en que Sam podría idear los "accidentes", y la mayoría de ellas eran formas en las que preferiría no ir. Suspiró profundamente. Todo estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Cuanto más tiempo se viva, más personas estarán expuestas a cualquier toxina invisible que se haya propagado a su alrededor. Ni siquiera podía culpar a la sangre del demonio, ya qué estaba bastante seguro de que su alma había sido contaminada desde la concepción. El infierno sería, literalmente, el infierno, pero al menos no más inocentes saldrían heridos.

La parte racional del cerebro de Sam le dijo que no estaba pensando con claridad, pero que el resto de él no podía importarle. Este no fue el primer intento que había hecho; Los otros a lo largo de los años solo demostraron que era demasiado incompetente para incluso morir adecuadamente. Tendría que superarse esta vez. No habría más necesidad de llamar a la línea de ayuda con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera convencerlo de que siguiera adelante, y no volvería a controlarse mientras pasaba por encima de la barandilla en su mente, que era la última barrera entre él y un pozo sin fondo. Eso también significaba que no se podía acercar a Dean, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué bien podría venirle a Dean el contacto con Sam? Estaba solo y listo y era hora de hacer lo que era mejor para el mundo.

asíque decidió que era tiempo y se dirigió a buscar un coche "sin neumáticos" en sus neumáticos.


	3. capitulo 3

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

capitulo 3

Dean parpadeó mientras caminaba hacia una habitación de motel vacía. Fue un zumbido, su radar Sammy se había acelerado mientras reflexionaba sobre los eventos del día. Ya era hora de una de esas películas para chicas que temía y Sam necesitaba. Lo hablarían todo y él estaría bien. ¿verdad? Tenía que estarlo, porque Dean no podía tomar la alternativa. No otra vez. Esos recuerdos fueron algunos de los peores de su vida.

Todo parecía un toque demasiado, normal. Había un historial de las posesiones de Sam, pero no lo suficiente. Todas las armas se tuvieron en cuenta, pero eso hizo que a él le preocupara que Sam hubiera dejado el hotel desarmado. Dean Incluso rompió la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo y verificó que las cuchillas de afeitar aún estaban en el forro de la bolsa de su hermano.

Cada vez que los veía, se sentía enfermo. Sam nunca se enteraría de ello porque solo lo devastaría. Después de una larga noche de bebida y una conversación aún más prolongada con Bobby, había decidido que si Sam necesitaba esto para tratar, él lo dejaría así. Torcido como podría estar, Sam siempre parecía más concentrado después de una ducha o una carrera demasiado larga, y Dean sabía exactamente lo oscuro que podía ser el interior de la cabeza de su hermano. Tomando un teléfono que parecía pesar mil libras, Dean marcó la única familia que les quedaba.

Después de alertar a Bobby que Sam estaba en problemas, llamó a su Speed Dial One. Sam respondió con alguna excusa para ver un lugar donde en los papeles, habían mencionado que el fantasma visitaba a menudo.

Por supuesto se ofreció a reunirse con Sam, pero le dijo que de todas formas estaba en camino de regreso al hotel. Dean casi perdió el control al escuchar las mismas excusas que había usado la última vez que planeaba morir, y Dean sabía que ambos se estaban quedando sin tiempo.


	4. capitulo 4

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

capitulo 4

Sam no estaba seguro de qué pensar después de su llamada con Dean. ¿Lo había descubierto de alguna manera? ¿él volvería a la habitación del hotel y su hermano mayor lo recibiría a golpes o planeaba encerrarlo en la habitación de pánico de Bobby? .Tenía que admitirlo, se lo merecía. Él podría enfrentar a cualquiera, pero lo que temía, era la posibilidad de entrar y que Dean estuviera bien. Herido, asustado, enojado: eran todos los dean a los que Sam sabia enfrentar. ¿Y si su hermano estaba realmente cómodo con su elección? ¿Qué pasaría si él no solo supiera, sino que aceptara, que necesitaba morir? ¿Y si lo esperaba, incluso? Sam sabía que se rompería en un millón de pedazos si ese fuera el caso.

Sabía que parte de él quería desesperadamente que Dean lo supiera, para encontrar una manera de mantenerlo a salvo. No estaba seguro de cómo lo haría su hermano mayor, pero si hubiera una manera, él lo encontraría. Y eso es lo que hizo. Simplemente no era justo ponerlo de nuevo en esa situación. Cuando Dean lo encontró después de que intentara ahogarse, rompió a llorar y le rogó que fuera con Bobby y se curara. Cuando lo encontró inconsciente, agarrándose y entrando en shock después de no haber tomado su medicación, Dean estaba enojado y asustado y Sam pensó que eso nunca terminaría.

Pero había puesto todo su ser en sanar y, durante un tiempo, había funcionado. Sam no había querido morir. ¿Hubo pensamientos fugaces aquí y allá? Por supuesto. ¿Pero estar en su punto de quiebre? Había pasado una década. Ahora, él estaba de vuelta allí sentado, mirando hacia el borde de un acantilado e intentando aumentar la energía para subir al auto y conducirlo fuera de la montaña. Si eso era demasiado difícil, ¿había alguna posibilidad remota que tuviera lo necesario para sobrevivir? ¿Le importaba lo suficiente como para intentarlo? Ese acantilado simplemente parecía tan tentador, y ¿había algún punto de estar vivo cuando simplemente destruyó todo a su alrededor? Su presencia empeoró la vida de las personas que amaba.

Sam sabía que no podía postergarlo por más tiempo y que Dean merecía al menos una explicación, si lo supiera de todos modos. Lo Llamó y le pidió que lo recogiera. Una vez más, ni siquiera tuvo que pedir direcciones. Había estado rastreando el celular de Sammy durante una hora. Diez minutos más tarde, Baby apareció a la vista y Dean saltó, con un paquete de seis cervezas en las manos, y ¿era eso una caja de pañuelos?

"Amigo, en serio, ¿cerveza? ¿Y pañuelos?" Sam se quejó. "¿Realmente crees que llorar todo y emborracharte va a arreglar esto? Si es así, deberías haber traído mucho más alcohol".

Dean solo sonrió y se sentó junto a Sam. Sin embargo, todo se volvió un poco más real para él, mientras se acomodaba junto a todo y miraba las rocas irregulares y las olas debajo. Estaba pasando de nuevo, ¿no? ¿Estaba Dean preparado remotamente para que sus peores pesadillas reaparecieran? En realidad no importaba si estaba listo o no. Era real e iban a enfrentarlo juntos, esta vez.

Sam aceptó cuando Dean lo acercó más, a pesar de que estaba medio temeroso de que cualquier cosa invisible que se extendiera de él infectara a su hermano. Dean realmente lo amaba, y eso era todo lo que podía pedir esa noche.


	5. Capítulo 5

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

capítulo 5

Bobby estaba más que aliviado de que esta vez, estaba a solo una hora de los hermanos cuando Dean llamó. Milagros como esos no le sucedían a los Winchesters, nunca. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta antes de que Dean terminara de explicarle el día. Sus muchachos lo necesitaban.

El tío Bobby sabía de dónde venía Sam. Incluso entendió la lógica. No estaba de acuerdo con eso, porque el chico era puro y bueno como el día era largo, pero lo importante era que el hermano menor lo creyera. Sam tenía su lado oscuro, y la sangre de demonio había sido un desastre, pero todo eso había sido para salvar a Dean y al mundo. Sam no podía matar a una mosca sin culpa, pero el concepto de sacrificarse por las personas que amaba era tan fácil como respirar, a veces más fácil. Ahora era el momento de hablar de nuevo con él. Si tan solo pudieran convencerlo de que lo necesitaban, lo querían, lo amaban, que no creían lo que él pensaba, podían ganar algo de tiempo para qué se medicara, recibiera terapia y se recuperara. Honestamente, Bobby se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para esto, pero amaba al niño como si fuera su propio hijo, e iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantener a Sam a salvo de si mismo.

Dean se había sentado junto a su hermano, bebiendo, descansando, y esperando que el chico comenzara la conversación. A mitad de su segunda cerveza, optó por comenzar las cosas. "Entonces, no los pañuelos. ¿Exactamente quién crees que soy? Son servilletas de comida rápida metidas en una caja que guardé la última vez que tuviste la gripe. ¿Pañuelos, en serio?"

Fue recompensado por la risa ahogada de Sam y el sollozo que su hermano había estado conteniendo. Dean casi podía respirar de nuevo. "Dime, Sasquatch, ¿qué está pasando en ese cerebro tuyo? Sé lo que estás pensando, pero dime por qué. Todo".

"Regresemos, primero. Realmente no debería estar aquí, al menos no sólo contigo. ¿ Llamaste a Bobby, verdad? Merece escuchar esto y entender también".

Sam se levantó, más inestable de lo que debería de la media cerveza que había terminado. Dean lo observó críticamente, bastante seguro de que había tomado algo que necesitaba ser arreglado. Metiéndolo en el auto, los llevó al motel y enviándole un mensaje de texto a Bobby le dijo que los esperara.

Al detenerse en el motel que le habían mencionado, Bobby se puso a trabajar para terminar los preparativos que Dean había hecho. Hicieron el check out y se dirigieron a su casa, pero primero, tenían que asegurarse de que Sam estuviera en condiciones de viajar. Una vez que se garantizó de que todas las armas estuvieran guardadas en su camioneta, Bobby sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios de los niños y comenzó a preparar el café. Dean dijo que volverían en unos minutos, y sabía que sería una noche larga. Suspirando, ordenó a los chinos y se dispuso a esperar.

La puerta se abrió y los hermanos entraron. Bueno, Dean caminó, y Sam tropezó, apoyadandose por éste. Bobby y Dean sentaron a el menor en la cama y trataron de despertarlo, pero estaba cada vez más inconsciente. Cierto, ahora que Sam había tomado algo, Dean buscó frenéticamente la habitación. Sin embargo, fue Bobby quien encontró los frascos vacíos de insulina en el bolsillo de Sam. su hermano estaba entrando en un coma diabético.

Sabiendo que no podían llevarlo a un hospital, Bobby se dirigió a la farmacia, que a través de otro milagro, todavía estaba abierto a esa hora. Corrió hacia la parte de atrás y compró una botella de tabletas de glucosa. No era una solución perfecta, ni siquiera una buena, pero tendría que hacerlo. No era como si pudieran despertar a Sam el tiempo suficiente para hacer que se los tragara. Bobby sacó un kit y un poco de solución salina de la camioneta e hizo su propio goteo de glucosa, estilo cazador. A lo largo de los años, había tenido que administrar suficientes kits a los niños para que solo llevaran sus propios suministros. Morfina, sangre, antibióticos; Las piezas de John y suyas requerían mucho esfuerzo para que los chicos sobreviviéran hasta la edad adulta, y aún hoy, no parecía que Bobby tuviera un descanso en el corto plazo.

Mientras Sam estaba fuera, era el momento perfecto para desvestirlo y comprobar cuánto daño se había hecho. No había manera en la Tierra que el chico les permitiera hacerlo mientras estaba consciente. De todos modos, Dean no habría dejado que Bobby lo hiciera. El secreto de su hermano tenía que estar a salvo, tan desordenado como era, porque ese era el compromiso que Sam había encontrado que mantenía la distancia entre su cerebro y su arma.


	6. capitulo 6

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

capítulo 6

Dean sabía que iba a ser malo. Simplemente no se había preparado para la realidad. Incluso viendo a su hermano casi morir, una vez más, no había esperado lo que había visto cuando inspeccionaron a Sam. Las líneas rectas eran bastante malas. Al menos no estaban infectadas. Sin embargo, parecía que el chico estaba copiando un diccionario de sinónimos en sus muslos. Dean sabía que su hermano se refería a todos y cada uno de los epítetos multisilábicos que ahora adornaban sus extremidades. ¿Cómo había encontrado tiempo para esculpir todo eso en sí mismo? Y, según la profundidad de algunas de las letras, ¿cuánta sangre había perdido?

Lo cambiaron y se fueron a comer la comida china que Bobby recalentó en el microondas. Su hermano se levantaría pronto y sería una conversación para recordar. Mientras se sentaban en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos, Sammy se movió. Les echó un vistazo, miró el goteo de glucosa y se enterró en las mantas.

Sinceramente, sam no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iban a dejar que lo mantuviera en secreto. Lo más probable es que se acercara un momento épico, pero él no se sentía listo para eso. Debería haber sabido que Dean lo resolvería. Tenía la esperanza de poder bajar su azúcar en la sangre lo suficiente como para que pareciera que se hubiera derrumbado y hubiera estrellado el auto. No estaba comiendo mucho estos días de todos modos, y era plausible la negación por el bien de Dean. Pero, el hermano mayor había venido una vez más al rescate. Sam no sabía si estar agradecido o decepcionado. Tal vez si fingía que no había pasado nada, Dean olvidaría la conversación en el acantilado. Eso podría pasar, ¿verdad?

Tentativamente, miró por encima del borde de la manta y encontró a su hermano y su padre sustituto que lo observaban. No había forma de salir ahora. Tal vez, sin embargo, había una manera de hacerlo más fácil para todos. Sam sacó una baraja de cartas y se dirigió a la mesa. Bobby, captando las intenciones, comenzó a limpiar las sobras. Dean, sin embargo, no lo tomo de la misma manera. "¿Poker, Sam? ¿Ahora mismo?"

"No, Dean. No tengo lo necesario para el póker justo ahora. Pero, podemos jugar a la guerra". Eso había sido una oportunidad cuando eran niños sentados alrededor de Bobby esperando que su padre volviera vivo de una cacería. Era simple, confiable, y nadie tenía que hacer un seguimiento de nada. La guerra sonaba como la excusa perfecta para no tener que mirarse el uno al otro mientras Sam decía su pieza y ellos la suya. A regañadientes, Dean repartió un montón de tarjetas a cada uno de ellos.

"Entonces, sabes lo que pasó esta noche. Pero, en realidad no lo sabes". Sam estaba haciendo todo lo posible por explicarse antes de que cualquiera de ellos perdiera el control, pero encontrar las palabras era un obstáculo casi insuperable. "Sé que no, no estaras de acuerdo con todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Y supongo que, si bien nunca entenderé cómo puedes amarme, entiendo que sí. Así que, mereces saberlo. lo siento por todo ".

"Es como si hubiera una fortaleza en mi mente. La mayor parte del tiempo vivo en ella con mis libros y mi investigación y hago lo mío. Sin embargo, a veces, después de una mala caza o de perder a un amigo, salgo a "pasear". Tengo jardines con una barrera de piedra gigante. No quiero usar la palabra muro, por razones obvias, pero eso es lo que es. Mientras me quede dentro de la barrera, estoy bien. Puede que no sea genial, pero estoy bien. Es cuando lo reviso que las cosas se ponen mal. La barrera está ahí cuando me siento realmente perdido, solo y deprimido y no puedo salir de eso. A veces me siento en la parte superior de la barrera y recordarme a mí mismo que tú me necesitas aquí y que lo que mi mente me dice no es cierto. Sin embargo, a veces no puedo detener los pensamientos y me encuentro en las rocas afuera. Está oscuro y se avecina un huracán. El viento se levanta y me arrastra contra mi voluntad, a la barandilla. Ese es el momento en el que estoy más abajo. Cuando estoy allí, mirando las rocas y las olas, Es como si la barrera estuviera allí manteniéndome a salvo, siendo la última línea de defensa ". Le lanzó una ojeada a su hermano y se dio cuenta de que Dean probablemente estaba viendo el acantilado en el que se habían sentado unas horas antes.

"Sé el momento exacto en el que estoy cruzando la barandilla. Es el momento en el que simplemente no voy a mantenerme a salvo. Has visto algunos de esos momentos. Hay algunos que no conoces, y No es necesario. He estado en esa barandilla con el viento soplando por un tiempo. Lo intenté. Realmente, realmente me esforcé por seguir luchando. Pero ya no pude, ya no puedo más. Soy veneno y sería mejor para todos a mi alrededor si yo no estuviera aquí. No podría hacerte eso. No podría infectarte con lo que sea que haya de malo en mí, tan tóxico. Y, para que conste, si no estabas allí es porque no lo sabías ".

Cuando Sam dejó de hablar, Dean dejó de fingir que estaba jugando. Esa era la imagen más horrorosa que había escuchado de su hermano y lo primero sobre el proceso de pensamientos de Sam que tenía sentido para Dean. Todo lo que Él podía hacer era prometerse a sí mismo que se aseguraría de que su hermano se mantuviera firmemente, plantado en su sillón junto al fuego a partir de ahora, y si lo encontraba oliendo las rosas, Dean lo arrastraría de nuevo.


	7. Capitulo 7

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

capítulo 7

Realmente no había un punto más. Todo lo que necesitaba decir, se dijo. Al menos, esa era la perspectiva de Sam. Sabía quién y qué era. Su familia, su familia buena, amorosa y paciente, se negaron a ver la verdad. Realmente no podía culparlos. Era mucho con que lidiar, y tenían que creer en él. Solo esperaba que eventualmente, cuando finalmente muriera, cuando todo terminara, lo comprendieran. Era un monstruo, y necesitaba morir. Sólo esperaba que, algún día, lo dejaran ir.

Nadie realmente necesitaba decirle a Sam que no valía nada. Nadie realmente necesitaba decirle que sería mejor si él no estuviera. Nadie realmente necesitaba decirle que iba a lastimar a todos a su alrededor durante el resto de su vida. Él ya lo sabía. No podría haber dejado de creerlo si lo intentara, y había dejado de intentarlo hace mucho tiempo. Todo lo que quedó fue la espera. Todo lo que quedaba era el control de los daños, salir de ello y evitarle a su familia el dolor de su existencia.

Hubo días, incluso años, cuando Sam luchó. Intentó ser bueno, amable y merecedor del amor que recibió. Nunca tuvo éxito, pero al menos lo intentó. Esos eran los días en que se sentaba leyendo en su mejor estado. Los pensamientos todavía estaban allí, por supuesto, pero Sam podía apartarlos. Podía repetirse las razones por las que debería quedarse y decirse que, al menos, era neutral. Puede que no esté haciendo ningún bien, pero al menos no estaba empeorando las cosas. Sam había estado fuera de su fortaleza por un mes. ¿Más? Él no podía recordar. Y sabía qué, esta vez, no tenía la fuerza para volver. No podía luchar para volver a la barrera. Estaba atrapado, el viento lo soplaba contra la barandilla, y no podía moverse.

¿Cuándo fue que decidió no pelear más? ¿Cuándo fue que aceptó la verdad y planeó todo esto? ¿Ya no importaba más? Por una vez, iba a hacer lo que debía. No más cuchillos. No más vodka. No más decirle a Dean lo que estaba en su cerebro. Era hora.

El problema era que su familia estaba sentada a la mesa con él. Sabía que iban a luchar por él, y en realidad no podía importarle. Estaba demasiado cansado. Él iba a dejarlos a todos, y no había forma de detenerlo. Solo necesitaba esperar un poco, dejar que se calmaran, y luego dejaría de torturarlos con su existencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que lo dejaran fuera de su vista? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ellos también se cansaran de intentarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ellos también entendieran que él necesitaba hacer esto por ellos? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que le dieran permiso o lo mataran ellos mismos?

Sam no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Su propio padre le había dicho a Dean que si no podía salvarlo, tendría que matarlo. Eso le había dolido tanto a su hermano, en formas en las que Sam ni siquiera quería pensar. No podía culpar a su padre por su lógica, porque estaba bien. Sin embargo, lo culpó por ponerlo en Dean. Había sido responsabilidad de John, y ahora era de Sam. Tenía que ser él quien se suicidara, porque no había manera de que dejara que Dean o Bobby se llevaran esa culpa. Sí, él era un monstruo que necesitaba ser cazado. Pero su familia no debería, no podría, ver eso, y les dolería matarlo. Sam tuvo que salvarlos de la culpa y también de sí mismo.


	8. capitulo 8

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

Capítulo 8

Sam obedientemente regresó con Bobby y Dean. Era, después de todo, lo menos que podía hacer. Tuvo que desempeñar su papel un poco más, y aunque no estaba seguro de tener lo que necesitaba, haría cualquier cosa por su familia. Arreglaron autos, jugaron a las cartas e incluso fue al terapeuta cazador que Bobby había localizado. La medicación que le recetó ayudó un poco con el agotamiento, pero eso fue todo.

Dean vio a Sam pasar por los movimientos de la vida cotidiana. Se levantó, se duchó, comió, e incluso habló un poco. Pero no había una chispa esencial de Sammy detrás de los ojos sin vida de su hermano. Entonces Eloise entró en sus vidas.

Un gato callejero había dado a luz en uno de los garajes de Bobby. Los pequeños gatitos estaban muy indefensos y Sam se sentaba con ellos durante horas. Los nombró a todos, y a la más pequeña, la llamó Eloise. La llevó por los alrededor y le explicó sobre los motores, los guardabarros y otros trozos de autos que Dean estaba arreglando. Le habló sobre Bones, el perro que había tenido que dejar atrás, y sobre montar en burro cuando visitó el Gran Cañón. Sam hablaría con Eloise para siempre, y ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar, maullando cuando él se detuvo para tomar una copa o darle a Dean una herramienta. Eloise se acurrucó junto a su hermano en el porche y Bobby incluso dejó que la trajera a la casa.

Dean y Bobby estaban preparando la cena cuando escucharon que Sam comenzó a hablar sobre lo que realmente importaba. Le contaba a Eloise lo asustado que estaba, lo mucho que no pertenecía y cómo lastimaba a la gente que lo rodeaba. Se abrió a una pequeña bola de pelusa indefensa de maneras que ya no podía con los humanos que más amaba. Escuchar el dolor en las historias de Sam, fue doloroso más allá de toda medida, pero Bobby y Dean se sintieron aliviados de que, por el motivo que fuera, Sam parecía estar compartiendo la carga con otro ser vivo. Habían adquirido un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Esa noche, Sam se despertó gritando, empapado en sudor, y todo lo que Dean pudo hacer fue sostenerlo como lo había hecho cuando era niño y susurrar las mismas frases reconfortantes que habían desterrado los terrores nocturnos de Sam hace tantos años. Su hermano solo sollozó. Un pequeño montículo de piel gris se arrastró en su regazo y Sam acarició a Eloise mientras ella le lamía el brazo. Dean honestamente no estaba seguro de quién ayudó más: Él o el nuevo gatito de terapia de Sam.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se sorprendió al encontrar a Eloise sola en la cocina. Eso claramente no puede ser una buena señal. la levantó y corrió a buscar a su hermano. No tardó mucho. Sam estaba en su habitación, sentado en su cama, con la pistola cargada y apuntando a su cabeza. Dean se acercó lentamente, sin saber cómo reaccionaría su hermano. ¿Lo asustaría y causaría que Sam disparara accidentalmente? Era como si Sam pudiera escuchar las palabras de Dean. Entonces, un pequeño chillido llenó la habitación y Sam levantó la vista. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero buscando. Vio a su hermano con Eloise y su visión comenzó a nublarse.


	9. capitulo 9

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

Capítulo 9

Sam se despertó con pitidos y luces brillantes. Le tomó un momento, pero después de lo que pareció una eternidad, reconoció el ruido: un monitor cardíaco. Eso significaba que estaba en un hospital, lo cual, dado que no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, significaba que necesitaba llegar a Dean. ¿Qué pasaría si Dean estuviera herido? Y si ... pero no, él no podía estar allí. Su hermano tenía que estar bien.

Con un esfuerzo gigantesco, Sam obligó a sus ojos a abrirse. La máscara de oxígeno era irritante, ahora que Sam era consciente de su presencia, trató de levantarse para apartarla, pero no podía moverse. Con el miedo en aumento, se dio cuenta de que tampoco podía mover la cabeza. El monitor cardíaco sonó cuando Sam entró en el territorio de un ataque de pánico.

Dean estaba flotando al instante donde Sammy podía verlo, y sus dedos rozaron el flequillo de Sam en un gesto que él reconoció como tratando de no perder el control. El hermanito vino primero, como siempre. Su presencia calmó a Sam lo suficiente como para que su respiración se calmara, y los recuerdos comenzaron a inundarse. ¿Cómo podía estar Dean aquí y por qué no lo odiaba? No tenía sentido.

"Tranquilo, Sam," Dean lo tranquilizó. "Los resultados de las pruebas vendrán pronto, y luego podremos quitarte el cuello. Los médicos debían asegurarse de que no te lastimaste nada para cuando te hayas despertado". Sam escuchó lo que Dean no dijo: sus brazos estaban atados para evitar que lo intentara de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, era la única forma de irse que le quedaba. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar esto? ¿Por qué no se iban lejos y dejaban que él muriera?

Viendo la angustia en la cara de Sammy, Dean continuó. "No estábamos realmente seguros de lo que habías tomado, así que te bombearon el estómago. Estuviste muy cerca de la intoxicación por alcohol, y esa es la única forma en que creemos que podemos sacarte de aquí. Cuando preguntaron, dijimos que habías estado sobrio durante años y luego tu chica rompió contigo. Diles que no te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que habías bebido y te desmayaste al volante ".

Sam miró a su hermano con asombro. ¿Cómo había planeado todo Dean y encantado a los médicos? Casi tenía miedo de preguntar qué historias había preparado Dean para las enfermeras sobre esta mítica novia, y sabía que estaba demasiado desorientado para mantener la mentira. Mantenerse tranquilo y decirles a los médicos que todavía estaba demasiado fresco para discutir, tendría que ser suficiente.

"Por supuesto, también les dijimos que tenías un historial con píldoras, en caso de que las pruebas de toxinas resultaran positivas". Dean no era nada si no estaba determinado. Sabiendo que no podía dejar a Sam al cuidado de los médicos que no tenían idea de cómo manejar a un mamut que soñaba con estar atrapado en la jaula con Lucifer, Dean una vez más entró y salvó el día. "Por cierto, tu patrocinador, Bobby, regresará de tomar un café en cualquier momento. Necesitaba despertarse, podía escuchar sus ronquidos. Estoy agradecido de que te haya visto y me pusiera en alerta. Si no, no hubiera llegado a ver que algo estaba pasando, y tampoco haber encontrado el accidente a tiempo ".

"Idjit", dijo Bobby desde la puerta. Sam sonrió, aguantandose las ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué estos hombres lo aman? ¿Por qué no vieron cuánto mejor estarían sin él alrededor? ¿Cómo podía respirar, sabiendo lo mal que hacía a todos a su alrededor? Al fin y al cabo, esa era la razón por la que conectaba el automóvil por cable y salía de la montaña para que estuvieran a salvo de él. Dean podría haber encontrado a Eloise antes de que Sam pudiera apretar el gatillo, pero no podía detenerlo si podía llegar lo suficientemente lejos primero.

"No te preocupes", dijo Dean, leyendo nuevamente la cara de su hermano. "Jody tiene a Eloise. Está en buenas manos y no puede esperar para verte de nuevo. Quería traerla, ya que parece ser la única que puede llegar a tí ahora, pero los médicos se negaron". Sam arriesgó una mirada y se sorprendió al ver solo gratitud en la expresión de Dean. "Sí, preferiría que te abrieras a mí antes que a ella, pero ya llegaremos allí. Ahora mismo necesitas a alguien que puedas cuidar y me alegro de que la tengas. Simplemente no hagas esto otra vez, para Cualquiera de nosotros. Te necesito, y ella también. "


	10. capitulo 10

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

Capítulo 10

No importa cuánto tiempo duró la ducha, cuánto frotó, Sam no, no podía, no se sentía limpio. Podía sentir a Lucifer tocándolo, haciéndole cosas indescriptibles. Las noches eran las peores, ya que Sam no tenía nada que ocupar su mente. Se despertó gritando todas las noches y se apartó de las reconfortantes manos de Dean. Cada toque humano solo parecía aumentar las sensaciones.

Eloise fue capaz de acurrucarse con él y su calor y el ruido de sus ronroneos contentos a veces lo calmaron. A veces, los flashbacks eran demasiado fuertes e incluso ella podía ser una presencia. En esas noches, Sam, Dean y Bobby bebían y jugaban a las cartas o simplemente se sentaban y veían una película. Sam sabía que estaba a salvo en casa de Bobby; Él simplemente no pudo convencer a su cuerpo.

El terapeuta de Sam le recetó más medicamentos y aumentó la terapia tres veces a la semana. Sam se volvió hacia sus cuchillos, las cuchillas de afeitar ya no eran suficientes. La sangre ayudó, un poco. Él fue demasiado profundo, a veces, y Dean tuvo que coserlo. Tratar de hacerlo sin notar abiertamente las cicatrices que corrían por todo su hermano fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Dean tuvo que hacer.

La terapia de arte en realidad parecía ayudar. Sam nunca se atrevió a dibujar sus pesadillas, pero los collages entendieron muy bien el punto. También lo ayudaron a procesar parte de la culpa que sentía por ser una carga para su familia y por existir en primer lugar. hacerlas lo dejó pensar todo sin tener que explicar nada de eso. Comenzó a esculpir con arcilla simplemente para mantener sus manos ocupadas. Dean ni siquiera se atrevía a molestar a Sam por el tejido, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que todos los que se habían encontrado recibirían un pañuelo esa Navidad.

Sam, para su propio asombro, se encontró a sí mismo riéndose cuando Eloise le robó el hilo. Pasó toda una noche diseñando un cuenco de hilo a prueba de gatitos. Investigó pinturas que eran seguras para los gatos y le enseñó a pintar con sus patas mientras usaba sus dedos. Sus productos eran existenciales en el mejor de los casos y embarrados en el peor, pero Dean y Bobby los colgaron en la nevera como "la primera obra de arte de Eloise". A decir verdad, estaban orgullosos del progreso de Sam. Finalmente tuvo una manera de liberar algo de la presión de manera segura. A veces, los collages eran todos muerte, sangre y píldoras, pero Sam se estaba expresando y su familia sabía lo que estaba pensando.


	11. capitulo 11

hola, traigo otra traducción de esta serie que amo hace años: supernatural. la historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. solo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho jeje. si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. desde el celular es medio complicado.

la historia original es de GlendaLady su perfil es https/m./u/12414147

la historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/13304526/1/Another-Night . muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique gracias, sin más a leer.

Está ambientado en la séptima temporada, en algún momento entre los espisodos dos y diez. Sam tiene 28 años. No está realmente relacionado con ningún episodio específico, sino más bien con explorar lo que Sam cree acerca de sí mismo y cómo su relación con su familia es lo que lo mantiene unido.

título: Otra Noche.

Capítulo 11

Sam, por sugerencia de su terapeuta, tomó el diario. Sabía que Dean leería cualquier cosa que escribiera en un papel, así que usó su computadora y protegió con contraseña el archivo usando letras y números al azar seleccionados al cerrar los ojos, abrir libros y colocar alfileres en ellos. Era la única forma en que pensaba que podría, posiblemente, crear una contraseña que su hermano no adivinaría. Dean ya sabía y adivinaba demasiado. No sabía lo que Lucifer le había hecho a su hermano pequeño, y ciertamente no sabía porqué se odiaba a sí mismo. No había necesidad, razonó Sam, para que Dean supiera los detalles.

Era miércoles y Sam había vuelto a casa después de una cita particularmente agotadora. Todo era crudo, los colores y sonidos eran abrumadores. Sam le dijo a Dean y Bobby que no tenía hambre, se excusó para ir a la cama. En realidad, se metió en las mantas y almohadas del armario y se escondió. Estaba teniendo flashbacks, podía sentir que todo sucedía de nuevo. El pequeño espacio le facilitó la respiración y retuvo alguna conexión con el presente. Sam escribía sobre su rodilla, que tenía un equilibrio precario sobre sus rodillas, una caja de pañuelos y una botella de agua.

Él ya no era exactamente suicida. Acababa de darse por vencido. De todos modos, no le importaba realmente si salía con vida de esto. Era demasiado parecido a su peor episodio anterior. Recordó lo cerca que había estado de perder todo, desde la caza hasta Dean. Esto se sintió exactamente así, y Sam reconoció las señales de peligro. Estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo al respecto. Sabía que corría el riesgo de estar vivo y solo, pero no tenía la energía para arreglarlo. O lo perdería todo, o no lo haría, y Sam sabía, en el fondo, que si lo perdía todo, también se perdería a sí mismo. Pero recoger las piezas estaba oficialmente más allá de él.

Dean entró en la habitación y llamó suavemente a la puerta del armario. Sam le devolvió el golpe. Era la prueba de vida que habían establecido cuando Dean no podía soportar no saber a qué se enfrentaba Sam dentro de su capullo. Su hermanito pequeño no siempre podía hablar cuando se ponía lo suficientemente mal como para recurrir al clóset, y Dean respetaba su necesidad literal por el clóset, pero el golpe de Dean mostraba que estaba listo para estar allí cuando Sam emergiera, y el golpe de Sam significaba eso, En algún momento, abriría la puerta. De alguna manera, ambos se sentían un poco menos vacíos después de ese ritual en particular, y Dean tomaría todo lo que pudiera conseguir ahora.

así que preparó café, trajo otra botella de agua, un plátano, y los dejó fuera del armario mientras se daba una ducha. Cuando salió, Sam había recuperado el sustento y encendido una linterna para protegerse de la oscuridad. Dean yacía sin dormir en su cama, escuchando los sollozos ahogados de su hermano, y rogó que Sam estuviera bien. Dean podía estar allí, podía escuchar, abrazar y bromear, pero esta era una batalla en la que no podía luchar por su hermano. La razón por la que Dean existía era destrozado en el armario y él no podía protegerlo ni quitarle el dolor.

Finalmente, los sollozos se hicieron más lentos y Sam se quedó dormido. Estos momentos lo dejaron agotado tanto física como emocionalmente, y Dean sabía que su hermano había ido a dormir. Por la mañana, recogían sus pedazos rotos antes de que saliera y continuaban con otro día. No era perfecto, ni siquiera era bueno, pero le daba a Sam un aspecto de seguridad y control que no podía sostener cuando sentía las manos de Lucifer sobre él, y Dean se dejó llevar también, sabiendo que lo peor se acabó por el momento.


End file.
